Love Game
by Mrs. Nose
Summary: Seis anos após o pior dia de sua vida,Sakura ficou surpresa com aquele reencontro imprevisível.Ele continuava o mesmo deus grego de sempre e ela ainda o amava,embora ele só quisesse brincar.Ele nunca seria dela,mas ela sempre seria dele.SakuraxShaoran UA


_'Ela pegou um dos maiores estilhaços sem cuidado algum e alisou-o com seu dedo indicador. Antes mesmo que pudesse raciocinar, o sangue em seu dedo começou a cair em várias gotas pesadas na superfície alva de seu vestido e foi seguido por várias lágrimas silenciosas. Um sorriso involuntário tomou seus lábios quando tudo ficou escuro, o primeiro indício de que logo ela estaria inconsciente. Se tivesse sorte talvez ela pudesse abandonar aquele mundo angustiante por algumas horas...'_

Seis anos após o pior dia de sua vida, Sakura ficou muito surpresa com aquele reencontro tão imprevisível. Ele continuava o mesmo deus grego de sempre e muito embora ela não quisesse admitir, seu coração ainda era dele, mesmo que ela soubesse muito bem que tudo o que ele queria fazer com ela era brincar. Ele nunca seria dela, mas ela sempre seria dele. Essa era a dura realidade.

_--_

**Love Game**

_Prólogo_

O sol nasceu mais majestoso do que nunca naquela manhã, despertando impiedosamente o casal que descansava placidamente naquela cama macia que só alguém tão rico como _ele _poderia possuir. Ambos tentaram em vão ignorar os raios brilhantes que pareciam tão determinados a atrapalhar aquele pleno momento de paz.

Após alguns minutos em silêncio, o chinês murmurou o mais baixo que pôde: "Busy old fool"ele ficou perplexo por alguns segundos com a semelhança daquela situação com um poema inglês tão velho "Unruly Sun" ele terminou o verso, deixando um sorriso de admiração escapar por seus lábios. E então ele sentiu aqueles olhos gentis sobre ele, fitando-o fixa e intensamente. Seu sorriso se borrou e foi substituído por uma dor incômoda em sua garganta.

"Bom dia!" vieram suas primeiras palavras naquele dia, acompanhadas por um sorriso luminoso.

O chinês apenas balançou a cabeça, desviando o olhar. Aquele sorriso gentil não o fazia se sentir nem um pouco melhor, afinal ele tinha total consciência de que havia feito algo muito, muito ruim. Faltam apenas três dias para o casamento, ele pensou.

A japonesa se pôs ao seu lado e abraçou-o o mais forte que pôde, pensando que finalmente ele era seu e que finalmente ela era a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Ele havia expressado todo o amor que tinha por ela na noite passada, ou ela assim acreditava. Por mais que ela houvesse esperado vinte anos para ter a noite mais feliz de sua vida, ela não se importava. A felicidade que ela sentia naquele único momento já teria valido por centenas de anos e nada, pensou ela, nada poderia tirá-la daquela maré de contentamento na qual ela estava submersa. Nós fizemos amor pela primeira vez, ela repetiu para si mesma, com alegria. E daqui três dias nós poderemos fazer isso quando quisermos sem nenhuma preocupação!

"Eu te amo" ela se declarou por fim. Instantaneamente ela sentiu seu coração falhar, se dando conta de que ela estava errada. Uma única coisa poderia tirar toda a sua alegria num único segundo, ela percebeu com pânico.

Uma enorme onda de dor subiu pelo seu peito quando ela viu centenas de sentimentos cruzarem a expressão e os olhos âmbares de seu noivo. O pior de todos foi o choque que se instalou em sua face. Ele não sabia o que dizer, e por mais que isso a machucasse, ela se esforçou para não derramar as lágrimas que certamente viriam a qualquer instante. Ela não queria que ele a visse chorando.

"Tudo bem... eu não esperava que você dissesse qualquer coisa de volta. Só queria que você soubesse. Não precisa dizer nada que você não esteja preparado para dizer ainda" ela mentiu, esperando que ele percebesse a angústia em suas palavras e se declarasse imediatamente. Ele não era do tipo que dizia seus sentimentos com facilidade, ele preferia expressar seus sentimentos por ações, algo em que ele realmente era muito bom, mas ela precisava ouvir. Ela precisava de uma resposta, por isso, mesmo que parecesse impossível, uma nova onda de dor a tomou quando ele fitou, aliviado, os lençóis da cama.

Ela o soltou lentamente e se deitou, ficando de costas para ele. As lágrimas finalmente se manifestaram silenciosamente, enquanto ela pensava no quanto se iludira há apenas alguns minutos e no quanto a felicidade podia ser frágil. Eu te amo... ela disse agora mentalmente, pois sabia que em sua cabeça ele não a ouviria. Eu te amo, ela repetiu mentalmente, fitando a janela e o sol, que a cegava com seus raios luminosos. Ela esperou pateticamente que o calor solar pudesse secar suas lágrimas e levar seus medos e receios, mesmo que ela soubesse que apenas uma pessoa em todo o mundo era capaz de tal façanha e pior, essa pessoa encontrava-se exatamente ao seu lado. Pelo menos fisicamente, pois ela sabia muito bem que a mente dele estava em outro lugar, num mundo bem longínquo, o qual ela provavelmente nunca alcançaria.

--

Ela acordou sentindo-se mal, inalando o cheiro do suor que ela mesma produzira naquela noite. Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu aquele teto conhecido. O teto que pertencia a _ele, _o teto que em poucas horas seria seu também. Um sorriso involuntário surgiu quando ela lembrou-se disso. Ele finalmente seria dela. Naquele mesmo dia ele diria sim quando o padre perguntasse se ele a amava. Naquele mesmo dia...

Ela levantou-se de uma vez, sentindo-se tonta. É hoje!, ela pensou, arregalando os olhos, soltando um grito nervoso. Ela saiu da cama estupefata e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, onde ela não ficou mais que quinze minutos. Estava ansiosa demais para perder tempo no banho. Ao deixar o banheiro luxuoso da mansão de seu futuro marido, ela deparou-se com seu suntuoso vestido branco exatamente onde ela se encontrara há vinte minutos. Sakura se aproximou daquele seu símbolo de felicidade o mais rápido que pôde e o tocou com suas mãos molhadas e quentes do banho. Um sorriso radiante a tomou e ela se perguntou o por quê de tantas pessoas ficarem inseguras antes de se casarem. Ela não tinha dúvida alguma.

"Vamos, vamos, Sakura!" exclamou a voz conhecida de sua tia. "Temos pouco tempo até o casamento e você precisa estar perfeita" ela terminou com um sorriso.

A japonesa pulou ao ver que não se encontrava sozinha em seus devaneios. Percebeu com vergonha que vestia apenas uma toalha e pediu a Sonomi um pouco de privacidade. Antes mesmo que ela terminasse de vestir uma saia do dia-a-dia, sua tia adentrou o quarto com um batalhão de pessoas atrás de si. Cabeleireiros, maquiadores, manicures e costureiras para dar os últimos ajustes no vestido, ela constatou com um suspiro. Sonomi fizera questão de chamar os mais caros profissionais dessas áreas apesar das contestações da sobrinha, fazendo questão também de dizer que era um presente.

"Você é filha da Nadeshiko, afinal. Merece o melhor! Inclusive, eu fiquei muito feliz quando descobri que você escolheu um marido à altura, diferente da sua mãe..." tagarelou Sonomi enquanto assistia as cabeleireiras puxarem habilidosamente o cabelo de sua sobrinha ao mesmo tempo.

A japonesa levantou-se tonta da cadeira algumas horas depois. Deixar de jantar e não tomar café da manhã porque não estava com fome e por causa da velha desculpa do vestido de noiva fino demais não fora uma boa idéia. Sua tia a empurrou para o espelho mais próximo com pressa, enquanto soltava várias exclamações de admiração e dizia o quanto ela estava linda.

Ela fitou aquele reflexo perfeito com alegria. Pela segunda vez em toda a sua vida ela via uma beleza que chegava a doer os olhos, como alguns diriam (a primeira, é claro, era o seu noivo). Ela inconscientemente tocou o espelho para ter certeza de que aquele realmente era seu reflexo e não uma mulher de carne e osso a fitando. Para sua surpresa, era realmente um espelho e o reflexo lhe sorriu na mesma hora que ela fez menção de sorrir. Orgulhosa, ela disse para a tia: "Eu estou linda! Obrigada" ela agradeceu emocionada, correndo até Sonomi. Esta a abraçou da maior distância possível, tentando não estragar nada daquele visual fabuloso pelo qual ela mesma era responsável.

"Sakura, desculpe-me pelo que eu disse do seu pai. Ele fez sua mãe feliz, além do mais eu nunca a teria conhecido se não fosse por ele. É por isso que eu desejo que você seja feliz pelo resto da sua vida, assim como a sua mãe foi em seus últimos anos " uma lágrima percorreu lentamente o rosto dela, estragando um pouco a maquiagem "Oh, droga! Vou ter que retocar a maquiagem, mas é melhor você ir logo, Sakura querida!" ela disse com um sorriso sincero "Sua felicidade, o seu 'e viveram felizes para sempre' a aguarda!"

A japonesa sorriu com deleite, concordando e dirigindo-se para a limusine da família Li. A igreja estava a apenas dez minutos dali.

--

O primeiro passo dela na igreja foi incerto. Ela sentiu dezenas de olhares a sua volta, os quais ela tentou ignorar. Talvez tivesse sido melhor se ela houvesse pedido para algum conhecido acompanhá-la até o altar, afinal. Parecia impossível fazê-lo sozinha e angústia a tomou quando ela se lembrou do dia em que seu pai morrera. Ele ficaria feliz se estivesse ali. Para seu espanto, os únicos sons audíveis eram as dezenas de sussurros dos convidados. Com terror, ela reconheceu as expressões em suas faces: pena, decepção e deboche. Ela aguçou os ouvidos, dizendo para si mesma que a marcha nupcial estava ali em algum lugar, mas ela não ouviu nada. Sakura olhou para o pianista com um olhar mortal. Como muitos ali, ele a fitava com pena.

Não, eu NÃO vou olhar, ela pensou consigo mesma, enquanto tentava desviar os olhos do altar que certamente encontrava-se vazio. Ela deu um salto ao sentir um toque gentil em seus ombros. Para sua decepção, era apenas a sua prima. Um sorriso nervoso na face de Tomoyo deixou Sakura ainda mais confusa.

"Calma, Sakura. Está tudo sob controle, vai dar tudo certo. É que surgiram alguns probleminhas de última hora, mas vai dar tudo certo" ela fez menção de levar a prima para algum outro local, enquanto parecia murmurar constantemente para si mesma que tudo daria certo, TUDO!

Quando Tomoyo abriu a porta, Sakura viu que Chiharu encontrava-se lá dentro, andando de um lado para o outro. Sem surpresa nenhuma, Sakura percebeu que Chiharu estava tão assustada e nervosa quanto Tomoyo. Ao ouvir a porta se abrindo, ela sentiu-se esperançosa, mas esse sentimento não durou muito. Culpa e pena estavam claramente estampados em sua face agora.

"Sakura!" ela gritou enquanto corria para abraçá-la "Eu sinto tanto! Eu juro que nós fizemos de tudo... ligamos para o celular, para o hotel, para o maldito segurança da limusine, mas nada!"

Tomoyo lançou à amiga um olhar de reprovação. "Ela está exagerando, Sakura. Como eu disse antes, vai dar tudo certo, ele deve estar bêbado por aí ou algo do tipo" ela soltou um risinho nervoso "Você o conhece, além do mais, casar é algo muito emocionante, eu não o culparia se ele realmente houver exagerado na bebida ontem" ela mentiu, forçando um sorriso. Dito isso, Tomoyo saiu, ainda murmurando para si mesma que tudo daria certo e que ela odiava aquele maldito chinês.

--

Sakura suspirou pesadamente. Aparentemente, havia passado dias ou meses, mas graças ao estúpido relógio em forma de coração acima de sua cabeça ela sabia exatamente que há apenas dez horas seu coração fora estraçalhado em milhões de pedaços. Ela sentia-se surpresa. Não pela ação de seu noivo em si, mas pelo fato de que ela esperava aquilo de alguma forma. Seu pesadelo na noite passada a mostrou que tudo aquilo fora inevitável, mas ela tentou ignorá-lo com todas as suas forças, afinal ela foi ao casamento.

Ela levantou-se do sofá. Não porque seu corpo doía depois de tanto tempo na mesma posição, afinal a dor física era tão banal que ela mal a sentia, mas porque ela sabia que tinha de fazer algo, ou aquela dor a consumiria por completo. Nada poderia ser mais angustiante do que aquilo, nem a morte, ela pensou com espanto. Nada antes a deixara num estado tão deprimente que a faria ter vontade de... não, ela não terminaria aquela frase, não por enquanto. O reflexo no espelho era totalmente diferente agora. Nunca em toda a sua vida ela se sentira tão feia. Ela não precisava tocar o reflexo dessa vez, pois tinha certeza de que era ela. Sua aparência agora condizia exatamente com o que ela sentia por dentro.

Mais do que nunca ela teve certeza de que talvez estivesse esperando por aquele momento inconscientemente. Ela tocou seus olhos, surpresa. Nem uma lágrima sequer havia sido derramada. Ela lembrou-se daquela manhã. A manhã em que ela prometera a si mesma que nunca mais choraria por causa da rejeição dele às suas palavras dóceis. Ela nunca pensou que seria capaz de cumprir tal promessa, ou talvez... talvez ela estivesse entorpecida demais para chorar.

Desde o começo ela sabia que não o merecia. Mulheres ingênuas e sem muitas ambições como ela nunca terminariam com alguém como ele. Tão rico, tão especial, tão lindo e tão cheio de si. Pensando bem, na verdade ela tivera muita sorte por ter passado alguns meses com alguém como ele. Metade dela se arrependia totalmente por causa do sofrimento atual, mas a outra metade não trocaria todo o tempo com ele por nada. Talvez sua razão e seu coração só concordassem numa única coisa: ela não deveria ter concordado em se casar. Por que ele a pedira, afinal? Ela se perguntou com amargura enquanto pousava os pulsos sobre seu coração. Ali a dor era tamanha que ela não compreendia porque ainda não havia morrido. Ela também sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta. Não era muito difícil: Shoran via tudo como um jogo, um jogo que ele estava determinado a ganhar. Aquele duro pensamento fez a cabeça dela rodar.

Pela milésima vez ela fitou aquele aposento, o qual certamente já abrigara várias mulheres como ela, que foram largadas no altar. O fato de que _ele_ resolveu humilhá-la o máximo que pôde, fazendo-a ir até aquela igreja encarar todos aqueles olhares de parentes e amigos de ambos a fazia se sentir ainda pior. A única coisa que a fazia se sentir um pouco (quase nada) melhor era poder ficar sozinha. Não agüentaria ouvir mais ninguém se lamentando como Chiharu fez nas primeiras horas, por isso Sakura fora o mais mal educada possível com ela e Tomoyo, dizendo expressamente com um olhar feroz que NÃO queria companhia.

Algo a chamou a atenção pela primeira vez. Um pequeno jarro de vidro contendo flores de plástico estava sobre uma pequena mesa circular de madeira. O formato dele lhe deu náuseas: um coração rosa. Ela fez uma careta, pensando que a pessoa responsável pela decoração daquela sala realmente tinha problemas. Sakura se aproximou da mesa para pegar o jarro. Ele era de um vidro tão frágil que ela se assustou. Pela primeira vez em horas ela sorriu, embora aquele sorriso fosse apenas uma sombra de um sorriso genuíno. O jarro fez um som bastante audível quando alcançou o chão. Com espanto, a japonesa reconheceu aquele barulho, afinal ele era o mesmo som que seu coração fizera há dez horas e meia. Ela pegou um dos maiores estilhaços sem cuidado algum e alisou-o com seu dedo indicador. Antes mesmo que pudesse raciocinar, o sangue em seu dedo começou a cair em várias gotas pesadas na superfície alva de seu vestido e foi seguido por várias lágrimas silenciosas. Um sorriso involuntário tomou seus lábios quando tudo ficou escuro, o primeiro indício de que logo ela estaria inconsciente. Se tivesse sorte talvez ela pudesse abandonar aquele mundo angustiante por algumas horas...

**Continua...**

_Yay \o/ prazer, podem me chamar de Miss Nose agora (antes era Hitsumei-chan)! XD perguntam-se de onde surgiu esse nick peculiar? Bem... surgiu de um livro muito bom que eu recomendo a todos: 'O castelo animado' ou 'Howl's moving castle', O livro que serviu de inspiração pro Miyazaki pra fazer aquele filme muito fofinho em que um mago se apaixona por uma menina de 18 anos enfeitiçada (e por culpa desse feitiço vira uma velha)_

_Bem, sendo sincera essa fic não foi uma idéia original minha... desculpa! É que eu estava lendo uma fanfic de castelo animado em inglês e encontrei essa história muito triste, mas muito inspiradora. Então eu pensei que algumas características dos personagens dessa fic, que foi parada no 4º capítulo (é, não teve fim D: muito triste, foi uma das melhores fics que eu já li) se encaixavam com alguns personagens (no caso a Sakura e o Shoran hehehehe) de CCS! Mas antes que taquem pedras em mim, eu prometo que depois do próximo capítulo minha fanfic vai ser bastante diferente da outra, ok?_

**_Atenção...o Shoran vai aparecer de novo,tá? Se acalmem xD na verdade, próximo capítulo tem uma surpresa! E ele vai se passar 6 anos depois do casamento_**

_Ah, lembrando de algo muito importanteq.... o poema que o Shoran cita se chama 'The sun rising' e pertence a um poeta inglês chamado John Donne. Sim, o Shoran é intelectual XD_

_Isso é tudo e eu espero que vocês gostem e mandem reviews dando opiniões XD!_


End file.
